Sweet Spot
by Arraydesign
Summary: Late night fluff with Josh and Donna. “I can’t sleep. Too many things going on in my head.”


Title: **Sweet Spot 1/1**

**Post Series, but early in the Santos term**

Summary: Fluff and silliness

Disclaimers: No…I suppose I still can't have them… sigh.

Feedback: the bestest present ever

"C'mon back to bed, baby. "

"I can't sleep. Too many things going on in my head."

"I'll help you sleep."

"No you won't. You'll seduce me and that'll take my mind of things for a little while, but I still won't be able to sleep."

She looks at me slyly out of those clear blue eyes, then holds her hands up, "You're right. You caught me. I was planning to have my evil way with you... but now that I've been discovered I plan to turn over a new leaf, give up my life of subterfuge, and crime. I promise I will just put you to sleep."

"You can't… I've tried everything. Even my anti –anxiety medication didn't do anything."

She leans against my back, wraps her arms around me, and says into my ear, "Come back to bed Josh. I'll help you go to sleep. It's not like I haven't done it before."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Joshua… I put you to sleep for weeks after Rosslyn."

I turn around to face her. "You did not!"

I'm getting the 'oh you poor baby look'. I hate that she can remember things about that time that I can't. I scrub my hand up over my face and hair.

"C'mon," she says "Come back to bed...I'll show you." And she takes my hand and I follow her back to the bedroom.

"This isn't going to work, you know…"

"Do you want to bet?"

I grin kind of stupidly. "I'm not going to bet on a sure thing Donna… I don't want to take your money."

"I wasn't thinking of money" she smirks.

"And what were you thinking of?" I ask cautiously.

"Coffee. From Starbucks.. caramel macchiato. In bed. Tomorrow morning. Brought for me by my charming, rested, handsome.."

"Irresistible.." I throw in.

She considers for a moment, then nods, "irresistible man."

"Sounds fair enough... but what if you are not successful Donnatella...What do I get?"

She looks at me innocently. "A caramel macchiato of course. Why? Was there something else you wanted?"

"There are many, many things I would prefer." I smile as seductively as I know how.

"Right. Not happening. Not tonight."

"But if we're awake anyway….."

"Shut up and lie down"

"Oooh! Bossy girl! I like it!"

She cuffs me gently on the back of the head, but she's still smiling so I'm not too worried."

"On your stomach, head to the left."

"I don't sleep like that."

"Oh but you do. Stop talking now."

She starts to rub my back in soft concentric circles.

"That feels really nice." I say, half muffled in the pillow."

"Stop talking now. I mean it!" she says, but her tone of voice is gentle, and I find I'm focusing only on her hand against my back. She moves it up my neck and into my hair and god that feels good. All I do is sigh. Her hand is warm in my hair, and down behind my ear. Ohhhh… god there's one spot there, just above my left ear, and every time she runs her hand over it I feels like I'm sinking deeper into some kind of warm cocoon. I feel her lie down beside me. I can smell her hair, and feel her breathing and I'd like to open my eyes, but as long as she keeps running her fingers over that spot I don't think I……..

******  
The light coming in the curtain wakes me up. I have a private little freakout before I remember that it's Saturday, and I don't have to be in until noon.. .which actually now that I look at the clock isn't really more than a couple of hours away. Donna's still sleeping, curled in a kind of half hedgehog position, hair spread out across the pillow. I roll over and wrap an arm around her.

"Shouldn't you be heading to Starbucks, my charming rested handsome irresistible man?" she asks sleepily.

"Yeah about that.."  
"You lost buddy. Time to pay up." Her eyes still don't open.

"How did you do that?"

"It's your sweet spot Joshua. It always puts you to sleep."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your sweet spot. Everyone has one."

"Is this a real thing or a Donna thing?"

Now she opens her eyes. "I don't know Josh," she huffs, "It just works."

"Well how come you know about it and I don't? Or my mother doesn't?"

Uh oh! It's the pity look.

"Of course your mother knows about it. Mothers always know about them. She's the one who showed me."

I feel betrayed.

"What do you mean she showed you?"

"Well, she didn't show me like that…. I just noticed. You were sick, you were restless… you needed to sleep. She just ran her fingers over your head and behind your ear. It always worked."

I don't say anything.

"C'mon Josh… it's not like a conspiracy or anything… and I've always used my powers for good, not evil…"

"Okay then, where's yours?"

"What?"

"Where's yours? C'mon," I poke her gently with my finger, "You know mine… Where's yours?"

She sighs and rolls her eyes at me.

"What?" I say.

"You know Josh!"

"I do not!"

"You do! You've used it."

I'm baffled now. "When?"

"Well, not so much recently."

"When?" I ask again. I hate it when she has one up on me. Well, the story of my life…I suppose I should get used to it.

She leans on one elbow, her hair curtaining her face. "Air force one."

"Oohh…" I think for awhile, remembering those late night flights during the Bartlett administration, back when we were both in a heady state of denial. I remember her curled against me. As I read through the note cards she'd prepared I absently ran my fingers over…. "It's your inner wrist… the left one."

She looks like I've just given her a present. " I wasn't sure you'd remember."

"I remember everything."

She rolls her eyes at me. "You really don't"

"Everything to do with you."

She smiles sweetly, then closes her eyes and puts her head back on the pillow. "Then where's my caramel macchiato."

End


End file.
